


Kissing Cousins

by Laylah



Series: Sex Drugs and Rock n Roll [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossover, First Time, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-24
Updated: 2007-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You say that kind of stuff on purpose so I can't hate you," Demyx accuses, burying his face in Zack's shoulder. This probably looks kind of -- okay, it probably looks <i>really</i> funny, but whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Cousins

**Author's Note:**

> So, the whole "Sex Drugs and Rock n Roll" series is based on the fact that Zack and Demyx share the same seiyuu. True fact.
> 
> ...Totally worth writing more than a dozen stories for.
> 
> Who am I kidding, I just have it bad for Midgar. ♥

"Yeah. Okay. Okay. I will, mom. I know. Right. ...Love you. Yeah, I will. Bye." Demyx hangs up the phone with a heavy click, and sags.

"Bad news?" Zack asks, looking up from the couch.

Demyx shrugs. "Nothing new. Mom sends her love. Mostly to you, I think." He studies the scuffed toes of his boots. "You know, it's all the same stuff. Do I have a job yet, and do I appreciate everything you're doing for me, and maybe if I ask you could get me another shot at the military. You know. Still waiting for you to rub off."

"I'm sorry," Zack says, and he sounds sincere enough that Demyx can't really be upset. Even if Zack _is_ perfect, at least he's nice about it. "Come here," he says, reaching out, and Demyx pushes off the kitchen counter and goes over to flop down beside him. "That really sucks."

"I'm kind of used to it." Zack's too touchy, always has been, but Demyx doesn't really think twice about it anymore, leaning his head on Zack's shoulder for comfort. "That year after you ran away was about the only time I _wasn't_ getting regular lectures about how I should be more like you."

Zack slides an arm around his shoulders and squeezes gently. "That's such a load of crap," he says. "What would they want with two of me?"

Demyx laughs softly. "You're _cool_, you bastard. Who wouldn't want their kid to be cool like Zack?"

"It just sucks," Zack clarifies, "that nobody seems to notice that you're cool like Demyx, and that's good, too."

"You say that kind of stuff on purpose so I can't hate you," Demyx accuses, burying his face in Zack's shoulder. This probably looks kind of -- okay, it probably looks _really_ funny, but whatever. It's comfortable, and Zack is nice to him, and he could use more of that.

"Damn, you caught me." Zack's breath is warm in his ear, faintly ticklish. "Is it working?"

Demyx sighs. "Yes." He squirms a little closer, practically in Zack's lap. When they were little Zack used to hold him like this when he fell and skinned his knees, tell him he was going to be okay. It probably makes him a tool that he still likes how it feels. "Though I'd hate to think what your girlfriend would say if she saw us now."

Zack laughs, shrugging. "Lucky for you, then, my girlfriend is taking my boyfriend out to the movies this afternoon, so she's not likely to walk in on us."

"Your...." Zack has to be playing with him, Demyx decides. "Only you," he says, "would run away from home and then come back a SOLDIER First Class with a gorgeous girlfriend _and_ a boyfriend at the same time. Next thing you're going to tell me it's Sephiroth."

Zack sags against him, just a little, and Demyx hadn't realized he was tense, and does that mean he _meant_ it? "Come on," Zack says, "can you picture Sephiroth going to the Sunday matinee in Sector Three?"

Demyx pictures the Silver General standing in line to buy Aeris a tub of greasy popcorn and a soda the size of her head, and can't help giggling. Zack relaxes a little more, and Demyx has to wonder if he's _ever_ known Zack to worry about anything, and that means.... "You were serious, though, huh? About -- about having a boy. Friend. A boyfriend."

"Yeah," Zack says, very quietly, and the pressure of his arm around Demyx's shoulders eases up, like he's waiting for Demyx to bolt.

As if Demyx would let him down that badly, when Zack's been so good to him. He's not going anywhere, even if his heart's pounding in his ears and his stomach's doing weird little flip-flopping things. "You really are the luckiest guy ever, huh?"

Zack pulls back a little and looks him in the eyes. Demyx still can't get over the way they glow. "Yeah," Zack says gently. "I guess I am."

Demyx is pretty sure he knows what he's getting himself into when he keeps his eyes locked with Zack's and licks his lips and asks, "What's it like?"

The glow in Zack's eyes brightens, and Demyx's breath hitches in his throat, and Zack murmurs, "You want to find out?"

"Yeah," Demyx breathes. "I think so."

Zack leans in really slowly, like he wants to give Demyx plenty of time to change his mind, and finally Demyx has to lean in the last little bit and press their lips together.

It ought to feel more -- more _something_, shouldn't it? The first time he's kissed a boy, and it's his cousin -- it's _Zack_, for Bahamut's sake, the boy that the entire family thinks is the best thing to come out of Gongaga _ever_. The world ought to stop in its tracks, or something.

But it's just a kiss. A really _good_ kiss, that starts soft and slow and then gets deeper, warmer, as Demyx leans into it -- but just a kiss, not the end of the world.

Which is probably what keeps him from really panicking, what makes him stay right where he is and let Zack keep kissing him. And when he gets a little braver, enough to actually slip his tongue into Zack's mouth, Zack makes a low purring sound in his throat that gets Demyx's cock to wake up and pay attention.

Demyx squirms, what Zack would say if he noticed -- wondering whether there's any chance that Zack _hasn't_ noticed, fuck -- wondering how far this is going to go, and if he's ready, and --

And fuck it. He's ready enough, and Zack wouldn't hurt him, and he's got the chance to try this, right? He reaches down with one hand, groping uncertainly for Zack's belt buckle, and Zack rocks his hips when Demyx's fingers brush his cock through the fabric.

"Oh, fuck," Zack says. "You, ah, are you sure?"

"No," Demyx admits, a little giddy with adrenaline and unable to help the nervous smile. "But I, I want to do it anyway."

Zack looks him in the eyes, sort of studying him, and -- is he nervous too? This whole afternoon has gotten so weird that Demyx almost wouldn't be surprised anymore. "Okay," Zack says. "Stop me if you change your mind, yeah?"

Demyx nods, and Zack pushes him back against the couch, hands on his hips. "You, um," Demyx tries. "You want to," but he's not sure he's reading this right, and then the friction of Zack's hands undoing his buttons makes him lose his train of thought entirely. His girlfriends back in Gongaga were always _nice_ girls, good girls, the kind who wouldn't dream of trying to get in his pants. Certainly not the way Zack does, his hands gentle and confident as he pushes cloth back out of the way and wraps his hand around the shaft of Demyx's cock.

"Good, yeah?" Zack says, grinning, and Demyx nods frantically. Zack slides down off the couch entirely, pushing Demyx's thighs apart so he can get between them.

"Oh god," Demyx says, "Zack, you're," and he doesn't get any further than that, the words just _dying_ in his throat when Zack leans down over his lap and -- and --

_Now_ it feels like the world's just stopped, Zack's mouth warm and wet and the little hopelessly crazy part of Demyx's mind supplies that of _course_ Zack is good at this, he's good at _everything_, and the idea is much funnier than it should be and Demyx starts giggling.

"First time I've gotten a reaction like that," Zack says, sitting up. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's -- it's awesome," Demyx stammers, blushing, "it's just, you know, you've got talents that nobody at home knows about, huh?"

Zack laughs. "No, I bet they don't. That'd go real well in a letter home, wouldn't it? 'Dear Mom, Zack's been teaching me all kinds of things since I got here....'" Demyx sags in relief, grinning -- Zack isn't offended, doesn't think he's a tool -- and Zack licks his lips. "You want to continue the lesson?"

"Yes, please," Demyx says, and by the time he's gotten the words out Zack is diving for his lap again, like sucking his cock is exciting, like it's _fun_, and Demyx thinks he might just about die when Zack slides all the way down on it and swallows around the head of his cock. "Oh god," he says, his hands scrabbling against the couch for something to hold on to. "Oh -- Zack, fuck, I, oh god, can't take this, it's -- you're going to make me -- _Zack_ \--" and Zack moans like a fucking porn star, reaching down, unbuckling his belt with a chime of metal -- fuck, he's _jerking off_ while he sucks Demyx's cock, and Demyx moans, "now, Zack, now, I can't," and that's about as much warning as he can manage before his hips buck and his brain turns inside-out and he comes in Zack's mouth.

"God," Zack moans, sitting back on his heels, his lips flushed and slick, "you taste so good."

Demyx shivers. He can't believe that Zack would want _him_ so much -- he's nobody, and Zack is the coolest person he knows. But fuck, there Zack is, kneeling on the floor with his hard cock in his hand and his eyes crazy bright as he stares at Demyx -- and what the fuck is Demyx doing, not helping?

"Come here," Demyx says, leaning forward, and Zack rises up on his knees, leaning in close so Demyx can reach down and push Zack's hand out of the way -- and it is totally, deeply weird to be touching someone else's cock, but he figures it can't be _that_ hard, right? He might not have the dexterity to make it through boot camp, but he can't be such a loser that he's incapable of giving a fucking handjob.

Zack seems to think he's doing okay, at least. "Yeah, baby, fuck," he moans, burying his face in Demyx's shoulder, arms around Demyx's waist. The way he rocks his hips, Demyx barely has to try to jerk him off, just giving him something to push against, really, and holding on. The smell of Zack's sweat is weird, a little too bright and sharp, and Demyx wonders if that's from the mako in his system, too, along with all the _other_ cool things it does.

"It's good?" Demyx asks, just because he wants Zack to keep talking. "Feels good, cousin?"

"Aah, yeah," Zack moans, his breath harsh and ragged against Demyx's neck, "real good, don't stop," and the idea that he could make Zack come undone like this is just unreal, only it seems to be actually happening --

"Not stopping," he promises, "want to make you come, Zack, you're so hot," and Zack nods, the unruly mess of his hair tickling against Demyx's throat.

"Yeah, yeah, like that," Zack says, and Demyx can feel the slick of precome over his fingers now as Zack thrusts into his hand, and he doesn't think it's going to be long now before -- and then Zack shudders hard, burying his face in the hollow of Demyx's throat as his come spurts over Demyx's hand.

As his...oh god. Demyx lets go, slumping back against the couch, suddenly not sure what to do. He's just -- he's just -- he might have just had _sex_ with his cousin.

"Shit," Zack says, catching the look on his face, reaching out for him. "Are you okay? I didn't -- I wasn't trying to -- I didn't mean to freak you out...."

"No," Demyx says immediately, his face flushing hot. "I'm -- I'm fine, it's cool. Just, you know." He tries to smile, tries to calm down -- the last thing he wants is to seem like he can't handle this. "Kind of, um, a whole bunch of firsts at once, that's all."

Zack lets out his breath in a little relieved sigh, smiling back. "Okay. Just wanted to be sure, right?" His hand rests on Demyx's thigh, warm and comforting.

"Yeah," Demyx says, nodding. He's cool. He's fine. He puts his hand over Zack's, curling their fingers together and squeezing gently. "Don't worry about me. I can keep up."


End file.
